dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Whis
God of Creation I've heard rumours that Whis/Wiss is actually the God of Creation, is this true? :False, Chozenshuu 1 says the Gods of Creation are the Supreme Kais. 19:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) But Whis certainly looks like a Kai, doesn't he? RiderJones (talk) 20:24, May 6, 2014 (UTC) He oversees the god of destruction's duties which implies to me that he is actually at a rank above the deities themselves 0551E80Y (talk) 01:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Naming Because no "official" English name has been given, various credited Dragon Ball fan sites have given alternative names to the closest possible translation. Most notably has been Kanzenshuu, who have decided on referring to "Bills" as Birus, given that his name is a pun off of the word, "virus", and "Whis" as Uisu. So, what do we call them? Where exactly does "Bills" and "Whis" come from. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2013/03/30/akira-toriyama-confirms-battle-of-gods-name-puns-again 20:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I would rather do a transliteration than a fanmade name trying to replicate a pun, if possible. 23:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Character categorization What kind of character would Whis be labelled as? He's not really protagonist, but assists Goku in the final battle. I know it's not important, I'm just wondering if Whis can be labelled at all. [[User:DinkyPotato|'DinkyPotato']] 23:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :I would think antagonist. Just my opinion. 23:39, May 7, 2014 (UTC) i would say henchman i mean he's in the same position (roughly) as zarbon and dodoria are with frieza0551E80Y (talk) 15:22, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Whis is something like Beerus' boss. 00:40, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Whis says he's a "Life-form know as Whis" In Chapter 2 of the manga, What does he mean when says he's a life-form know as Whis. I mean every living thing is a life-form. :What about it? I suppose he's going to explain further in the movie, but Toyotaro just teased about it in the manga. 20:40, March 19, 2015 (UTC) God https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CCz8mJaUkAAI1kE.jpg 地球の人々(Earthlings) /神さま"たち"(God"s") たち(達） Suffix 1. pluralizing suffix (esp. for people & animals; formerly honorific) :You need to sign your posts on talk pages and forums just so you know. Is Whis gay? Now since we all know that Whis is NOT a god (Gods having female looks), is he a gay? I want to doubt thatBH Ouji (talk) 07:59, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Doesn't seem relevant. 02:01, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess that explains why he's hanging around Bills so much.... :::Well, he did start blushing when he saw Beerus's...junk. So I assume yes. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 02:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Whis is Beerus' mentor and attendant. 00:36, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK so the new episode states that Whis is an angel, waaaaaaaait then why HoMM3 Angels looks like mascunity Jesus and God?BH Ouji (talk) 07:44, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Is this freakin' important?--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 07:45, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Is this question important? (Haveorc (talk) 09:37, October 23, 2016 (UTC)) What Universe is Whis from? I always assumed Universe 7, since that's where he resides. But his sister, Vados, resides in Universe 6. Where did they both come from, Universe 6 or 7? --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 01:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :In the manga, I think they refer to alternate universe counterparts as "siblings". Maybe they'll clear that up in future chapters. 16:06, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :I believe that similar to the Nameless Planet, Whis and Vado's planet lies in an area that doesn't exist in any of the universe, but rather in the space outside of them. Then the people or beings who live on the planet would get assigned to a certain universe with a certain god of destruction. That would make some sense, so that's what I think occurs and that's where I think Whis and Vados come form. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 15:49, April 28, 2016 (UTC) If Whis and Vados are siblings, they have to come from the same parents. We don't know what universe they're from but Whis mentions in "Warriors of Universe 6" his planet, though he doesn't give much detail, only refering to a bird. Deity There has been numerous occasions where Whis was not referenced as a god. So what's the source? Meshack (talk) 06:52, December 29, 2015 (UTC) *Talk:Whis#God and DBS 18.--Neffyarious (talk) 14:14, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :"I am the deity, Whis." - Beerus ::Also, Goku and Vegeta don't treat Whis as he is a god if he was. He might not have told them. He does tell that he's the life form that's known as Whis so he's clearly hiding something. He may have god ki but that doesn't make him a god Meshack (talk) 15:45, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Not worth wondering about too much until we get more info. I can't imagine the origin of Whis won't play a large role later. 19:39, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Gods? If Whis and Vados were gods, they would have been referred to as Whis-sama or Vados-sama but they are referred to as Whis-san and Vados-san. They just possess god ki Meshack (talk) 00:03, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure why you're bringing this up here, since the article doesn't say whether or not Whis is a god. That makes sense, since no media has claimed he is or is not. There are good arguments on either side. Lack of respect from Beerus is hardly evidence. 03:50, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Whis can speak the language of the gods, so pretty sure he is a god. :Antonaidas (talk) 19:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Being able to speak the language of the gods doesn't mean he is one. Whis has never been referred to as a god. He just has the ki of a god. SSGKakarotto (talk) 19:44, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :I can speak a little spanish, but that doesn't make me spanish. -- 19:47, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with FC, just because someone can speak a language, doesn't mean that being is of that language's origins. I speak few sentences in latin, and Japanese, but it doesn't make a Jap.